


Shower Singing

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, God is a kinky s.o.b., M/M, Minor Destiel, Minor Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: With Chuck residing in the bunker, you realize just how strange your life with the Winchesters really is.





	Shower Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Season 11 spoilers, implied sexy time.

“How did we get here?” You asked the brothers. They looked at you, the first words said in hours. “What do you mean?” Sam replies for the both of them. “I mean, there was a time where we thought one demon was a big deal. Now we have one - the king of Hell, to be specific - that we keep in a dungeon - a dungeon! - on the regular.”

“Well, we’re not normal by any means, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Dean looks up from his researching and grins slightly.

“Well, that comes with the job. But we’ve all died more than once, gone to heaven, hell, purgatory, Dean you’re practically a tourist,” Sam holds in laughter at the comparison, Dean scoffing at his brother. “Where were the lines we crossed that made it normal for you two to have angel boyfriends?”

“We do not have angel boyfriends.” “Cas is not my boyfriend.” Sam and Dean both retort. Smirking at Dean, you replied, “I never said names, Dean-o.” Sam coughed to cover another laugh, Dean throwing a book at him that Sam deftly dodged.

“I don’t know, Y/N. I guess the lines are different for everyone.” Sam got serious for a moment. “I still can’t stand Asia, and that whole thing happened almost a decade years ago.” You nodded in sympathy, recalling one of the first tricks pulled by the archangel. “And Dean, you remember when you were part dog?”

“Yeah, that pigeon was a douchebag.”  
“Did your experience as a dog-man help you empathize more with dogs being locked in the car?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, just because the window’s down, doesn’t mean we- they don’t want to stretch our- I mean their legs. It’s not fair to them, you know?” Dean may still be part dog after all, you muse.

“I completely agree Dean. And I guess amidst all the crazy, we forgot what exactly the word ‘normal’ meant. I mean, God is our roomie!” You exclaimed.

“Yeah, you do have a point.” Sam chimes in. “And God’s sister has a crush on me. But who could blame her?” You roll your eyes at Dean. Still a dog.

“See? That’s not normal.” “What’s not normal?” Chuck enters the library, sitting beside you. The boys thought nothing of it. “Everything. Everything is not normal.” “Exactly, Y/N. I made it like this for a reason. It’s how I intended it to be.”

“Kinda like how you sing loudly in the shower for a reason? Seriously man, you need to put a lid on your shower singing. I like sleep.” Dean’s always had a problem with his singing. You liked it, to be honest. Last night Dean told him to cool it, and Sam’s reaction was priceless. If you could, you would sit outside the bathroom, leaning against the wall and just listen to Chuck’s voice. It was that peaceful to you….

But that’s creepy. And it’s not like he wouldn’t know what you were doing, I mean he’s God. Did he plan this? There are so many hypotheticals you don’t even want to dive into, so you just return to the topic of Chuck’s singing.

“Well I like it, Chuck. Dean’s just jealous he can’t sing as good as you.” He smiles at your compliment, cheeks turning pink. The boys eye this curiously. You always enjoyed Dean’s singing, but now you were dissing it. What gives? Were you trying to kiss up to God? When Sam tried, at least he was embarrassed. But you appeared to be unabashedly buttering up God in your favor.

“But back to my point,” You resumed, “nothing is ever ordinary with us. It never has been, now even more so, with Part 2 of the Apocalypse underway.” Dean nods with an affirming hum, the memories flowing through his head of the first round.

“The fact it’s happened before is one of the many aspects of crazy that our lives are.” Sam adds, picking up yet another book to comb through for information about getting Lucifer out of Cas.

You began to list the reasons off to the boys. “And not to mention that you lost your soul at one point and Dean was a demon and Lucifer is possessing Cas and I screwed God and-”

“Whoa!”  
“Hold up a minute!”

The brothers interrupted, a look of bewilderment etched onto their faces. You realized what you said and regretted it. They really didn’t need to know, but hey, it added to your point.

“You two,” Dean pointed a finger between you and Chuck, “had SEX?!? When was this?” Both yours and Chuck’s cheeks turned beet red. “Um, recently?” You stuttered.

Their faces were priceless. You would have given anything to see it again, but Chuck could probably do that for you if you only asked, so you really didn’t need to give much at all.

“On second thought, I don’t even want to know. I’m going on a grocery run. Sam, wanna come with?” “Right behind ya, Dean.”

The brothers left the library in a hurry. You loved the totally obvious attempt on their parts to remove themselves and didn’t bother to resist the urge to laugh, Chuck joining you soon after.

“Well, now what?” You slumped in your chair, Chuck smiling at you fondly. “Well, they didn’t ask how recently.” His smile grew into a smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He said nothing, waiting for you to get the hint. “Well someone’s eager.” Chuck snapped his fingers, and there you two went.

(Shurley I don’t have to explain what happens from here? You can leave that to your imagination.)


End file.
